Weirdo Love
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Junghan harus berpasangan dengan Seungcheol si aneh yg menyebalkan di pentas seni sekolah nanti. / Chapter 1 is coming BxB. Shounen-Ai. Yaoi. Seungcheol x Junghan. SeungHan Seventeen couple.


Title : Weirdo Love.

Author : Lee Mico Malfoy

Cast : Seungcheol x Junghan.

Genre : Romance gagal + school life.

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Rating : T+

A/N : Curhat gajelas Mico yg lagi naksir bocah sebelah /g. **Hope you like it! Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Alur dan plot punya Mico. Seungcheol punya Junghan. Junghan punya Seungcheol. SeungHan saling memiliki. SeungHan milik Tuhan YME, Seventeen, Pledis Ent. dan Kedua orang tuanya, bukan punya Mico. *Mico tobat ngakuin anak orang :v*

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, judul dan isi nggak nyambung, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

.

.

.

"Junghan, kau bersama Seungcheol." Pria cantik berambut sebahu itu terhenyak.

"A-a-aku? Dengan Seungcheol? Yak hyung! Jangan bercanda." Junghan mempout bibirnya imut. Ughh, apa-apaan sunbaenya ini. Seenaknya memutuskan.

"Jangan membantah. Kau tau? Kalian itu cocok. Punya kepribadian yg mirip. So, dekati Seungcheol, dan mulailah berbincang untuk penampilan kalian nanti." Yoongi berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Junghan yg kini menatap horor pada objek lelaki berambut hitam yg sedang fokus pada ponselnya di pojok ruangan.

"Oh Tuhan. Semoga kau memberkatiku." Batinnya.

.

.

Selamat datang di Diamond SHS. Kalian datang diwaktu yg tepat untuk melihat kelompok ekstrakulikuler kesenian berlatih untuk pentas seni tahunan nanti.

Tahun ini, para siswa eskul kesenian, berencana membuat fashion show dengan pakaian tradisional. Oh itu bukan masalah bagi seorang Yoon Junghan. Yg jadi masalah disini adalah, orang yg menjadi pasangan Junghan di fashion show nanti. Choi Seungcheol. Si aneh dari kelas XI-A. Hei, Junghan tidak menyebutnya si aneh tanpa alasan. Orang itu memang aneh. Dan seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya.

Seungcheol sebenarnya tampan. Bukan hanya tampan, ia juga pintar. Namun ia orang yg sulit bergaul. Tak banyak bicara, dan tak pernah bisa diganggu jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan gadget hitam miliknya. Sebabnya, tak banyak yg bisa berinteraksi dengannya, kecuali para Mansae -nama kelompok perkumpulan Seungcheol-.

"Aih, kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Jisoo saja sih." Junghan menggerutu sambil menatap Jisoo yg kini berbincang dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Seungkwan. Beruntung sekali Seungkwan bisa dipasangkan dengan Jisoo. Oh lihat, bahkan sekarang mereka tertawa bersama karena lawakan Jisoo. Junghan iri. Huh, yg menyukai Jisoo kan dia, tapi kenapa malah sahabatnya yg kini bersenang-senang dengan pria campuran amerika itu.

"Belum mulai berbincang?" Sebuah tepukan dibahu membuat Junghan menoleh.

"Jonghyun?" Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak coba berbicara padanya duluan? Mungkin dia akan mendengarkan jika kau yg berbicara." Usul Jonghyun. Junghan mendelik.

"Kau gila? Orang itu bahkan sedari tadi tak memperhatikan yg lain. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya terus. Tingkat fokusnya sangat baik sekali." Jonghyun tertawa. Ugh, apa yg lucu disini?

"Kau tak pernah sadar kalau kau sama fokusnya dengan dia ketika berhadapan dengan ponselmu."

"Aku?" Junghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Kalian itu sama-sama introvert sebenarnya. Hanya saja kau tak pernah sadar, Yoon." Junghan mendengus.

"Diamlah, Choi. Bukan saat yg tepat untuk tertawa. Lihatlah Jisoo dan Seungkwan disana. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Aish kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Jisoo saja sih." Rengek Junghan.

Jonghyun tertawa lagi. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Junghan sambil berdehem sok bijak.

"Dengarkan aku Jungie. Kau akan lebih menyukai Seungcheol dari pada Jisoo jika sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Sekarang, hampiri dia dan ajak bicara, aku yakin kalian akan sangat cocok." Bibir Junghan mengerucut.

"Kau sangat memaksa tuan Choi. Bahkan marga mu sama dengannya. Ugh, semoga Seungcheol tak semenyebalkan dirimu, Pervert Choi. Bye!" Junghan melengos disusul umpatan Jonghyun.

.

.

Junghan menghampiri Seungcheol yg sibuk dipojok ruangan dengan ponselnya. Mengambil tempat tak terlalu jauh, disamping Seungcheol. Namun lelaki berambut hitam itu tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Junghan. 'Apa yg sedang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya sih? Sebegitu fokusnya.' Fikir Junghan. Berkirim pesan dengan seseorang? Bermain game? Atau jangan-jangan menonton yg tidak-tidak. Oh, Yoon Junghan, kau belum menyapa Seungcheol sama sekali dan sudah berfikir yg tidak-tidak soal pria ini.

"Junghan?" Junghan terkesiap, kembali ke alam nyata. Seungcheol menatapnya kini.

"Sejak kapan kau disampingku?" Oh baiklah, jadi Seungcheol tidak menyadari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

"Ah baru saja." Junghan tersenyum sekilas. Seungcheol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mau bicara untuk penampilan nanti?" Seungcheol menatap mata pria cantik itu. Membuat Junghan ntah mengapa tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup.

"N-ng iya. Tapi aku belum terfikir soal itu." Seungcheol tertawa kecil.

"Sama. Aku pun begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Seungcheol mengedikan bahunya.

"Terserah." Lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Yaa, aku juga terserah padamu, Seungcheol." Junghan menatap pria itu kesal. Uh, apa-apaan maksudnya 'Terserah'.

"Kenapa harus aku? Terserah kau saja."

"Kau saja. Aku ikut, terserahmu."

"Huh ya terserahlah." Gerutu Junghan. Baiklah Choi Seungcheol ternyata sangat menjengkelkan.

 **Te Be Ceh.**

Gimana? Absurd? Pasti. Udah biasa kok. Ini Mico baru coba-coba lagi bikin ff Chapter-chapteran(?) Review sangat dibutuhkan. Kritik pedas macam sambalado pun diterima/?

Kalau gaada review, yaudah gak lanjut deh/? Takutnya malah membosankan. (Padahal emang ngebosenin 8')) Kalau reviewnya mayan banyak, janji ngebut update deh wkwkw :3

Semoga bisa bertemu di chapt selanjutnya!

 **-LMM 18/10/15-**


End file.
